


Secret thoughts

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [202]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Maybe you can try to talk about it?, Pining John, Pining Sherlock, Secrets, kiss, somewhere in Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John and Sherlock are both thinking about the kiss...





	Secret thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A secret desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411311) by [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK). 



> Beta read by Notjustmom!

Days later, they were still silent about ‘it’... THE kiss... And it was driving John mad!  _He kissed me… How is it possible for him, us, to not talk about this! Maybe it was only an experiment for him and I’m going to find a graph somewhere measuring_ _how long I stayed gobsmacked,_ _or my gaze lingered on his perfects lips, or touching mine, or… God, please tell me it wasn’t a bloody experiment!_

On the other side of the room, Sherlock was obviously trying not to look at John… and was failing miserably.  _He clearly wants to talk about it! I know, he’s going to talk about personal space, about how he’s flattered but not interested. I shouldn’t have done that! What’s wrong with me? If only it was possible to forget! No… for John to forget this, I want to keep it. Forever, in my Mind Palace. Just for me, the memory of my first kiss given out of love._  As a soft warmth was spreading in his heart, the door opens brusquely to a disheveled Lestrade.

“We found a corpse in a middle of Bond Street… and his fingerprints correspond to a man who died nearly 30 years ago.”

“That's all?” A blasé Sherlock asks.

“The body is clearly under 20-years old…”

Sherlock jumps from his chair “Brilliant!”

**Author's Note:**

> And they went on another adventure, pushing the kiss away...


End file.
